


To Orion

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Dedicated To... [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Poetry, mentions past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion told Megatron he should keep writing, that he still had a lot left to say, but there was only one thing he wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Orion

Kindness and care,  
Were not ours to share,  
Whether you're there or whether you're here,  
Not through the months or the years.

No words of mine will bring a change,  
Allowing us to become estranged.  
Between us lies a firing range,  
Words were bullets we'd exchange.

Time to us has not been kind,  
What we had we may not find.  
To wounds inflicted we have been blind,  
Our future never kept in mind.

Now and here we come to this,  
Nothing between us but an abyss.  
As we sit apart and reminisce,  
Of little moments that we missed.

If we'd only stopped to see,  
How different things might now be,  
Had we chosen not to fight but flee,  
Perhaps instead you would be with me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to Megatron..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423142) by [OPD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPD/pseuds/OPD)




End file.
